Unlikely Candidate
by Nekocin
Summary: [AU, three shot, mild LeonCloud]. In all his years of matchmaking never has he come across this difficult client who knows nothing else except trying to chase him away with sporks... yeah...


**Title:** Unlikely Candidate  
**Author:** Nekocin  
**Genres:** General, mild romance, mild humor  
**Type: **Three-shot, Alternative Universe  
**Warnings:** Possible Out of Character, possible strange writing style, NOT a cross over just borrowing the names  
**Pairing:** Mild Leon/Cloud, mention of LeonRinoa, mention of LeonSeifer  
**Rated: **PG  
**Additional notes:** mild shounen ai, Cloud's PoV (3rd person)  
**Disclaimer:** _Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. Final Fantasy VIII doesn't belong to me. The Guide of Love (a yaoi manga) belongs to Yamane-sensei._

_AU three shot. In all his years of matchmaking never has he come across this difficult client who knows nothing else except trying to chase him away with sporks... yeah...mild Leon/Cloud_

* * *

**Beginning: 1/3**

It was _-that-_ time of the season again.  
Strangers he had never met have suddenly decided that they were either ready to settle down or ready to start a sort of blind date relationship with a stranger. Which explained why his agenda for the month was full booked; random notes of planned meetings were stuffed hastily between the pages, many important dates were either dog-eared or thickly encircled with a red mark pen. And the list of interested clients was growing rapidly, exceeding his expectations and the calculated average statistics he was supposed to draw for the month.

But that was a good sign. It meant his business was doing well. It meant that his clients trust his judgment. It meant the possibility of unsuccessful matches was one out of thousands more due to living circumstances than due to his bad choice of matches.

- Welcome to Sephiroth's Guide Bureau, Strife's Division. How may I help you? -

His first impression of his #0899 client was that she--Aerith--was a quiet but outspoken pretty lady. Possibly in her mid twenties and doing some kind of Sociology study because she seemed to like using technical terms that are referred to a very closed off individual, who was too perfect for his own good, who had just recently lost some sweetheart (he had been crushing on quite some time by now) to his best friend (he had once crushed on during his teens). Which he hardly used to help his clients out whenever they wanted a sort of character analysis of someone else's.

All through the first introduction session he noticed that Aerith isn't there for herself. But for a close friend going by the name of Squall ("I won't tell you his real name. It's too risky,") The answers to "what is he like?", "what is his ideal person like?" and "in what kind of person would he be interested?" did not give him enough insight on this Squall guy other than the fact that he was a very, very quiet director of some big business company.

At this rate, he would have to dig through a list of 3,259 supposedly ideal candidates for this client.

He used a different approach, asking, "Tell me how is his ex-girlfriend like?"

"You mean Rinoa?" Aerith folded her hands neatly on her lap.

In a few words, Aerith had described Rinoa as a pretty nice girl with a cherubim face, healthy rosy lips, big brown eyes and long chestnut hair that went past her slender shoulders. Besides having a pretty face, this Rinoa was the other person Mr. Squall trusted most next to his best friend, Seifer.

"I see--so he falls for angel-looking girls. He probably must be someone who likes to protect girls," he concluded.

"It's normal for him to be protective of her. He used to be her body guard at some time in the past. They'd grown up together in the same neighbourhood, last I heard. So I wouldn't say he falls for girls he protects or for the ones who look divine,"

"Okay. Go on," He gestured encouragingly with his free left hand. His other hand started twirling the pen he's been holding, between the fingers.

"I've already mentioned this before but I guess you must be ignoring this little detail; Squall used to like Seifer,"

"The best friend. Right. How was he like?"

"He's a complete opposite of Rinoa, if that's what you want to know. He's loud, aggressive, has a lot of macho pride and curses a lot-," But not as much as Cid, he filled in inwardly. Cid, Head of the Technical Apartment in Sephiroth's division, cursed in every sentence. 'Nough said. "-and one might wonder why Squall would call Seifer his best friend! They're both so different. Polar opposites. And Seifer's rude-,"

"So, Mr. Squall falls for both sides. One side could be weak or innocent looking and the other brash and bad-guy stuff," He threw a quick look over at the list of names, pen still twirling between his fingers. The candidates have been narrowed down to 700. Still too many.

"Uhm... do you need to know more? Should I recite their past too?"

He stopped twirling his pen and gave her a sharp look, before lifting one side of his lip. Not really a smirk. Not really a smile.

"Ne, I'm curious--I'm curious as to why -_you_- came to me in his place. Did you want me to pair him up with you?"

Aerith blushed immediately and shook her head violently side to side. Embarrassed. "N-no--nothing of that sort, I assure you...Uhm... if you need anything more, just call me,"

"Perhaps. Tell your friend I'll drop by to visit him next week," He reached for the brown-leathered agenda over at the desk behind him.

Aerith visibly panicked. "Visit? Next week? Why?"

He scribbled down a quick notice in the book, touching the brown leather absently. "I need to see what he is like on my own. It's part of my job. Boss' policies,"

"Oh--all right. Thank you for using your time to hear me out, sir--uhm--," She leaned over uncertainly, her eyes darting over to the desk to see whether she could read a nameplate or not. Fortunately for her, he decided to be extra nice. He put on his most professional bland smile on and hands her his card.

"I'm Strife. Cloud Strife. It's nice having you here. I hope to see you soon, Miss,"

She politely took the card and obediently read it.

- - - - -

To say he was surprised the moment he met this #0899 client's friend was an understatement. He was downright shocked. The Squall he had pictured is nothing compared to the real one...

The Squall (in his mind) didn't have a pair of wary, intense eyes that might shoot black laser beams at him like the real guy had. The Squall (in his mind) didn't have a pale but straight poker game face that looked like it must have been carved out of some expensive wood like the real guy had. He didn't have a sort of strong build that might rival Sephiroth's own (he would never admit it, but it was true his boss had one heck of a body. It was evident even if he were wearing those boring suits with those boring ties... ) like the real guy had. And he definitely didn't have an upside down smile like the real guy had.

In his mind whoever was named Squall was supposed to be a blond-haired, blue-eyed, happy-go-lucky guy. Much the same as Sora, his blond-haired (not really--the kid had a freak accident with his shampoo and got his hair painted blonde), blue-eyed, happy-go-lucky, cute kind of, next-door-neighbour.

Those laser beam eyes narrowed further into some sort dangerous voids of whirlpools and then, "Who are you?" was said in a deep, rumbling sort of voice that could give anyone the shivers if they were to pay attention. And he did pay attention. He shivered in response. Not really out of fear. Not really out of share admiration.

Okay, this Mr. Squall might not really be a difficult client after all. At least the guy looked good. The 700 candidates were now narrowed down to 50. They will probably love this guy to pieces!

He plastered his professional placid smile on his face. "Hello, I'm Strife from Sephiroth's Guide. I have informed Miss Aerith that I would meet you today,"

Mr. Squall looked back at him. Distrust was evident in those slits which he called eyes. "State your business. I don't have all day for this,"

"You're right to the point, I see," The list was narrowed down to 30.

"..." Still distrust.

"All right. I see you aren't aware of what I'm exactly here for," He fished out his name card from the inside pockets of his jacket and reached it out. "Miss Aerith has probably failed to mention I'm here to give you an ideal date,"

"..." Mr. Squall glared at him, ignoring the card completely. And then "Get. Out." was said in the most dangerous voice Cloud had ever heard. His insides shivered for some reason.

His professional smile crumbled slightly. He felt one side of his lip is twitching crookedly.  
This wasn't the person he has imagine Squall to be... "What?"

"Are you deaf? I said get out! Or should I kick you out myself?"

He was no longer smiling understandingly and retracted his hovering arm.  
"--if you insist. I apologize for coming here without a technical notice," He gritted out almost too politely and indignantly strode past the rude Squall-guy.

His list was narrowed down to zero.

The candidates he had in mind probably won't like this guy. Sure this Squall looked handsome enough to make heads turn his way. But once that guy opened his mouth everything will shatter for the possible candidates on his list. He didn't want them to suffer by making them put up with such a guy.

But then again, he was acting really stupid by walking away like this. Miss Aerith had requested for a companion who might tamper Squall's state. Whatever state he was in Cloud had never really asked.

Taking out his trusted brown leather agenda, he scribbled another notice next to the first notice on Squall's case. He would use a different approach next time.  
His eyes shifted down to look at his smaller handwriting at the end of the page.

Now, he was earlier for his next client #089, Riku, also known as the guy who is always unsatisfied. A brat of nineteen who had at least dumped the possible sixteen candidates on his waiting list. The brat could be just like Sephiroth at times. But not really. He wass an egoist, but not really. A Player, but not really. Cold, but not really. Masochistic, but not really. Manipulative, but not really.

Without thinking much about his earlier confrontation with his latest client, he strolled down the familiar streets to his next client. With the wind in his hair.

**--- Shoot!---**

"Ne..." -- not exactly a word that has a meaning. It's more like "Hey" when it's in the beginning of the dialogue and "Right?" when it's at the end of a dialogue. Well, according to anime that is. **:smiles sheepishly:**

**TheNekoTalks:  
**  
Inspired by a manga summary. **XD **This is short because I have obviously have no time to write long chapters ;v; I want this story to end quickly and effectively.  
I wrote this because there are so little CL or LC fanfiction in this section compared to the RS or SR section :(... and because I felt inspired after reading _Sorceress Fantasia_'s newest fic "_Vanilla_".

**Thank you for reading!**

**.:Nekocin:.**

Edit: changed the time references.


End file.
